My pal
by i like cheese
Summary: Percy/Oliver. Percy doesn't want to be with Penny, he wants his pal. (complete, i think)
1. A striptease, a kiss, and a pink sock

- 

Author note: I love Oliver/Percy so much, I try and do them justice. Inspired a bit by Rushmore in a very weird way.   
-- 

Her hair falls down upon her back. He stares at her like he often has. She is so beautiful it's hard not to. Her bright round eyes look at him and they twinkle. She is undressing for him and he should be excited, he should want her, but he doesn't. She's beautiful and his. All his if he takes her, if he choses to feel her through their skin. 

But he can't. She's not who he wants, who he wants to do this with. The one he loves is sitting on a broom, flying in the rain. He's probably filthy wet and tons different than the warm setting of their bedroom where Penny's clothes are slowly littering the perfectly spotless floor. 

"Percy, do you want this?" She asks looking directly at him, almost completely exposed for him to see. It's so personal, it hurts his eyes. She's so beautiful and she's so vulnerable right now. Her heart is showing in her loving eyes. But something is different, something that hadn't been the same in a long time. Something that led them to this bedroom to solve something that couldn't be solved. 

Tears are brewing in his eyes, and he knows he can't cry, because he doesn't want to and boys _don't_ cry under any circumstance. Her bright eyes stare into his soul, waiting for an answer. 

"No." He says in a breathy whisper. He isn't sure if she hears it, but then her eyes get bigger and she grabs her shirt and pulls it over her head awkwardly. She is getting dressed much faster than she undressed.

"Percy, I thought you loved me." She says simply, her eyes overflowing with tears. Percy looking at her and biting his lip so he won't cry, too.

"I do. I just don't love you how you love me." He says, hurting himself along with her. He watches her staring at him, tears flowing down her face. She seems stunned, and she just turns and leaves the room, barefoot and crying. He wonders what she'll look like going through the castle like that.

He looks down and see's a little pink sock, a sock that once was on her beautiful foot. He knows he should give it back to her, if they ever speak again. But the sock is the only thing he has to remember her by, to remember this night by, and so he scoops it up and puts it in his neat dresser. It is the one colored thing in there. Everything else is spotless bright white. It makes Percy smile, adding that pink sock. 

He lies down on his bed. He's in the state of almost being awake and almost falling asleep when the door is slammed. Oliver is back from practice. He's got a big smile on his face and he brings the aroma of the shower with him. It's a sweet soapy smell mixed with what Percy assumes is some sort of cologne. 

"How was the big day? Did it all go according to plan?" Oliver asks, ripping his shoes off, which he's probably only had on a few minutes anyway. 

"Not quite." Percy replies sleepily. Oliver is looking over at him and has a confused look on his face, which Percy wants to make disappear. "I told her we had to stop. I couldn't do it. I don't love her." He tells him, the words falling off his tongue before he realizes they are doing so. They aren't close enough to talk about this sort of thing, are they?

"Oh, well then why did you bring her up here in the first place?" Oliver asks, bringing a question Percy had been asking himself ever since she left.

"I don't know. I think I wanted life to be perfect again. Everything in my life was perfect except that and I wanted it all to be. But it can't be." He says, tears almost falling from his eyes. He bites down on his lip as hard as he can to stop them. He just can't cry. 

Oliver is quiet. He runs a hair through his light brown hair, it's so short there isn't much to run through. He is smiling a bit at Percy, as if to tell him it will be all right. Percy sincerely hopes it will be.

"Perce?" He says, catching Percy off guard a bit. He'd been fantasizing that Oliver was telling him he loved him, but when he actually started talking he had to snap out of it. 

"Mmm?" He replies in a short noise. He sits up and looks directly at Oliver sitting in his bed on the nearest wall of the room. It's a large room but the beds are right near each other, a fact Percy often is reminded about.

"Did you break up with her because of me?" He asks, and Percy wonders how terrified he looks. _How does he know?_ his brain is screaming. _How does he know!_

"What do you mean? No, of course not." He says fast and choppily.

"I mean, I know I told you I don't like her. She just isn't right for you. I didn't want that to influence your decision. So if its my fault, then I'm sorry." Oliver says, suddenly finding his feet fascinating because he's talking to them the whole time. 

"No. It wasn't that. I just love someone else. Someone I think I could love, at least. Someone I want to love me back but I don't know how to go about doing this and Penny was just sort of an obstacle I had to get over first." 

"Whoa, Perce, this is like the most serious conversation I've ever had with a pal." He says, his eyes crinkling into a smile. 

"There is the answer. A pal." Percy repeats, falling back on his bed, knowing the tears will come soon. 

"What are you talking about?" Oliver says, moving to Percy's bed next to his lying form.

"I'm your pal, that's all I'll ever be." Percy says, a small tear snaking a trail down his pale skin. 

"Sit up." He orders, and Percy does as he is told. He wipes away the tear with his shaky fingers. He looks directly in the eyes of Oliver, who's searching them. Will his eyes tell the truth? Percy stares back, looking for something. Something he isn't rewarded with.

And Oliver leans over and softly kisses his lips. Percy's eyes brighten up and Oliver gets up and goes back to his bed, before slipping in. 

"You're much more than my pal." He says, turning the light off. Percy sits there wondering if it happened or if it is just another fantasy. If this night really happened. So he gets up and looks in his dresser. The little pink sock is still there, and somehow it makes him believe it all happened. And so he slides into his bed and falls gently asleep. 

--  
A/N: Please review or I'll post suck stories and be mean! 


	2. Talking, Crying, and Admitting

- 

Author note: Story ideas kept swimming in my head all night long for 2 days, so I had to write them. Hope you don't mind a Penny-filled chapter with a random roommate-girl. Forgive me ahead of time, for I suck with tenses.   
-- 

She's sitting on her bed, clutching her pillow to her chest, still bawling her eyes out. She can't help it. She was going to sleep with him. She almost had. He didn't even love her and she almost slept with him. 

Her roommate was calmly combing her hair into many different styles. She was going to meet her boyfriend and wanted to look nice. She still listens to Penny ramble on about Percy and their break-up, but she was only half listening. She couldn't get this shell to go in her hair the right way. It was almost impossible. She _knew_ she should have bought that book of spells for hair. 

"And then he," Penny started sniffling, "asked me to go up to his room. Everyone knows thats like the Hogwarts equivalent of getting engaged. I thought all our problems would go away." She sniffled some more. Satrine was starring into the mirror paying next to no attention, and Penny was a little glad. She wanted to tell someone, but Satrine was far from her best friend and this wasn't the ideal way to tell it. "Well, then, so I was stripping for him and he says 'We have to stop' and he kicks me out and tells me he doesn't love me like I love him. What does _that_ mean? How else could be love me? Like he loves his mother or his sister? He is a total git for doing this to me. Especially since I lost one of my favorite socks, and I bet he and that stupid roommate of his are - " 

"Shut up for a second, alright? I'm concentrating." Satrine said, folding a piece of hair in her hands. "Anyways, you must be like completely blind." 

"Excuse me?" Penny said, taken aback. She tugged the pillow closer to herself and looked at her done-up roommate. 

"He is so in love with Oliver Wood." She said simply, then grabbed her straightener and started over on the section she'd just messed up on. 

"Oliver?" She replied quietly. "But Oliver's a _boy_. He doesn't love him, why would he?" Penny asked out loud, more to herself, but Satrine smirked at her. 

"For being his girlfriend you don't pay any attention. He only stares at Oliver all the time and follows him around like a puppy dog." She told her giving herself one last look in the mirror. "How do I look?" 

"Beautiful." Penny replied, barely lifting her head to look. Satrine was satisfied however, and left for her big date. 

Percy and Oliver? That just couldn't be. She knew Percy. He was a sucker for the rules. Had to have everything perfect, and falling for Oliver was far from perfect. They could never be the perfect family Penny had imagined they could be together. Penny would have 3 children, two boys and a girl, and she'd be a housewife. Percy would go to work and they'd go out on the town once a week and one of his brothers would watch the children. They'd adore their uncles and Penny and Percy would love them, too, for taking the kids so often. They'd have sweet sex every week and everything would be perfect. Their house would be spotless. Percy could live like that. Percy already did live like that. 

Oliver could never give him any of those things. Stability? Oliver was a quidditch player and always would be. He'd travel all the time. Their house would be a pigsty, they'd never have children, and no one would look at them the same again. Young girls in love with Oliver would want to kill him and the Ministry would tease him mercilly. Penny knew he'd never let himself fall in love with someone so wrong for him. 

Would he? 

- 

A few nights later, she couldn't get it out of her head. She'd been avoiding Percy and now she was seeking him out. She'd made sure she looked perfect. She didn't want Percy to think she'd spent any time crying over him, which she had, but she didn't want him to know it. 

Percy was just where she thought he would be, sitting in the library reading a book and taking neat notes. She knew she could tell his handwriting anywhere. He had the best handwriting of anyone she knew. It wasn't too large nor too small, not too curvy nor too straight, and it never slanted. The T's were crossed right in the middle and the I's had perfect dots on top. She didn't know anyone who could write so perfectly so effortlessly. Then again, she didn't know many people like Percy. It made her feel like crying all over again. 

But she was on a mission. She is there for a reason, to get a confession, or even a denial. Anything that will get the picture of him and Oliver out of her head. 

"Is it true?" She asks, making complete sense in her brain. She realizes it is a tad ambiguous and she should elaborate, but she isn't sure she can get anything else out. 

Percy looks up, confused, and see's his ex-girlfriend standing there looking at him. She has an angry look on her face and he thinks she's gone crazy for a moment. "Is what true?" He finally replies. 

She sits down and looks straight into his eyes, "Did you leave me for Oliver?" 

His eyes widen and his mouth about drops. His brain is thinking a mile a minute and he doesn't know how to respond. She waits, almost patiently. Percy nervously plays with his quill and looks everywhere but Penny. 

"Penny, I'd never - where did you get an idea like that?" He asks, looking at her nose. She ignores this, and grabs one of his hands and looks him in the eyes. They're deep blue and she feels herself tearing up again. 

"You only look at him every moment of every day. In class, you take notes while staring at him out of the corner of your eye. At breakfast you sit across from him and stare. You go to every quidditch match he plays in, but never want to go to any he doesn't. You have to be home right after practice. What, is that when he fucks you, Percy? Tell me. I deserve to know." She says, getting angrier by the minute and keeping eye contact with him. 

"I didn't leave you for Oliver." He says softly, and she feels relieved. "I left you because I love Oliver. It's different." He adds and her heart about drops open. 

"But, what? how?" She asks. "You said you didn't leave me for him, but you did." 

"Penny, why are you doing this to yourself?" He asks quietly, not wanting to talk about Oliver any longer. She can tell and knows her answer. 

Penny drops Percy's hand and stands up. "I'm doing this because I love you and I had to know if you loved _him_, and now I know." She says and swiftly turns around and leaves the library, waiting until she is down the hallway before the tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"I love you, Percy Weasley." She whispers, and pulled her knees up and cried into them for what seemed like hours. Then a voice broke in, a voice she didn't want to hear, especially not then. 

"Are you okay?" Oliver Wood asked bending down over Penny. 

--  
A/N: Review or no more, and I KNOW you want a good kiss, so review. I'm not too sure I like it, so if it suddenly disappears, you'll know why. 


	3. Kissing, Kissing, and a few other Weasle...

- 

Author note: Inspiration came, went, and here is it's love child. *Edit: I'm notorious at re-arranging names, thank you Lulu-Chan for catching that! Write if I messed up and put Percy where Oliver was supposed to be or vice versa.*   
-- 

Oliver was looking for Percy. He went into the library, the cold air beating on his face. He saw Percy and stopped and went behind a bookshelf, peering through the gap in the books. He was talking to Penny and holding her hand. Oliver was confused. He thought they broke up. They had. Percy had told him, and then Oliver had kissed Percy before running away - or more accurately, to his own bed. 

He went back out the library door and walked around the school. He was happy to be alone with his thoughts. Percy often just sat in their room and looked at the wall. Oliver would inquire about this, and Percy would smile at him and tell him he was thinking about what life would be like in 10 years. Or what he'd name his first son. Or how funny it was when Fred and George pulled that prank, even if he had to take away 30 points. No matter what, Percy would tell Oliver what was on his mind and it made him feel guilty he rarely ever told anyone. He liked his thoughts to be private. But it was the best time to share them. 

He found himself back at the doors of the library, but heard whimpering a few feet over. He looked down and saw a girl crying. He crouched down and asked, "Are you okay?" 

Penelope Clearwater's head looked up at him, her face red and her cheeks wet. "No, Oliver, I am _not_ okay. Thanks to you." 

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked lowering himself to the ground besides her. 

"Oh, you just stole my boyfriend from me, that's all." She said, almost laughing at how the words sounded. 

"Percy?" He said, laughing, "Why would I want Percy?" He was careful the wall was still there, she couldn't see the truth in his eyes. She wouldn't know. 

"Then why is he in there dreaming of you and I'm out here dreaming of him?" She asked, more silent tears streaming down her face. She didn't even brush them away, just let them run their course. Oliver looked at her and wondered if her words were true - was Percy thinking of him? 

He started to get up but looked at the miserable girl next to him. "Can I, Are you, Will you be ok?" He asked and she nodded at him. She'd be fine, eventually. 

"Just go talk to him or something. Leave me alone." She said, looking completely miserable. She'd get over it. He turned and practically ran into the library. 

Percy was sitting at a table by himself and his forehead was scrunched up. He looked tired and his foot was tapping under the table. Oliver sat across from him "Fancy seeing you here, roomie." He said cheerfully. 

"Yes, what is this - the second time you been in a library? You do know the quidditch section's on the other side of the room?" He teased, looking up from his book. 

"Did you know that outside this room there is this thing called 'fresh air'?" Oliver replied, and he and Percy had a laugh. It felt natural and they were _shhh_ed by the librarian. "How about we go back to the dorm and study there?" Oliver suggested, and Percy gathered his things. 

Outside in the hall, their hands lay dangerously close as they walked. Percy's brushed his and Oliver grasped it. Their fingers entwined and a bolt of electricity shot up Oliver's spine. This was definitely what he wanted. 

"Perce?" He softly said, stopping in the middle of an emtpy hallway. Percy turned and looked at him, still holding his hand and softly rubbing it with his thumb. Oliver let go of his hand and a flash of disappointment went over Percy's face, but was soon forgotten because Oliver closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was soft at first. Percy was clumsy and didn't really know what he was doing, but Oliver guided him as he opened his mouth and slowly caressed Percy's tongue. Oliver opened his eyes just for a moment to see everything from a different view. Percy's eyes were completely shut and he saw mostly freckles. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the kiss, delving into Percy's mouth and feeling the heat of Percy against him. It was over to soon, Percy's eyes staring into his. He realized he was staring and didn't really mind. 

"Let's go back to the dorm now, ok?" Percy asked, taking Oliver's hand again. 

"You do know thats the Hogwarts equivalent of getting engaged?" Oliver replied, laughing and kissing Percy's hand. He bent down as if proposing and Percy blushed. 

"So I've heard." He said, pulling Oliver up again and kissing him gently on the cheek before they walked back to the common room in silence. Both boys bursting with things to say, but knowing they'd have a long time to say them. They walked through the common room, hand in hand, and no one whispered or anything. They just looked, smiled to themselves, and went back to talking with their friends. 

"Finally!" Fred remarked from an arm chair. "Pay up George!" 

"Really, Oliver, do your teammate a favor and wait to get with my brother until next week!" George said, reluctantly handing over a few wizarding coins to Fred who was smirking. Percy didn't say anything, just steered Oliver over to the stairs and climbed them slowly, unsure of what would happen. Ron pushed by them from the 3rd year rooms. "Sorry Perce." He said, then noticed he was holding Olivers hand. His face turned red and he rushed down the rest of the stairs to see Harry, probably. 

"At least someone is surprised." Oliver said, laughing as they went into their room and shut the door behind them. Percy just laughed some more, but his laugh was cut short by Oliver. He was kissing him again and they laid down on a bed for a bit. Oliver's hand went under Percy's shirt and started feeling his stomach. Percy sat up at that. 

"Too fast?" Oliver asked, and Percy nodded, feeling a bit girly but he knew he wasn't ready. He'd just barely broken up with Penny and he wasn't about to sleep with Oliver just days later. Oliver just smiled. "We don't have to go fast, pal." He added this word winking at Percy. He was blushing once again. 

"You go around kissing all your pals?" Percy teased, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Oliver became a blurry blob, but he could make out his mouth and his eyes. His nose was lost in his flesh, and he smiled at that. 

"Nope, only one of them." 

"Well, you should tell me his name so I can go and knock him a good one." 

"Percy Weasley, result to violence? Tarnish the good boy image? Well, not this time at least, because the only person I'll be kissing is you." Oliver says laying on his side lying next to Percy who is on his back. His freckled face is turned towards Oliver and it takes all his might for him not to kiss him right now. To not ravish him, but he wants to go slow. As much as it burns inside, he'll stamp out the fire and go slowly. 

"You're a cornball." Percy says, then looks away. "I told Penny that I love you." He tells the ceiling, not once looking in Oliver's eyes to see the reaction. 

"You love me?" Oliver says and Percy sits up a bit and looks Oliver in the eyes and slowly nods. Oliver kisses him, knowing he can't say the words. Not yet. He isn't sure of his feelings. But this is what he wants and he knows someday he'll say the words back and he'll mean them. Percy is definitely not just his pal. 

--  
A/N: Oui, non? I hatehatehate writing kissing because I just suck at it. So no laughing, please? But did you like it? This is the end (or is it?). I just needed closure on this story, so here it is. The tenses suck and I over-use commas, but other than that...woo-hoo. 

P.S. I'm writing a pretty long Harry/Draco short story if that tickles your fancy, so be on the look-out. It's in the oven, and ought to be out in the world soon. 


End file.
